Lujuria
by chihiroasdf
Summary: Lujuria es un ser muy escurridizo y que le encanta jugar, en especial con magos. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se encuentre con dos chicas que no se soportan?
1. Chapter 1

La Lujuria era un ser muy escurridizo al que le gustaba jugar con los humanos. "Les agitas un poco el borde negro de su aura y se vuelven salvajes" decía siempre la Lujuria, pero los magos eran diferentes. Agitar ese borde negro en los humanos era similar a encender un fósforo en una noche oscura, era sólo un pequeño empujón para lo que ellos ya querían hacer, sin embargo, si agitabas ese borde negro en magos, lo que obtenías era toda una fogata capaz de iluminar hasta el lugar más oscuro.

Lujuria se paseaba despreocupada por los pasillos del castillo Hogwarts sin ser percibida por ningún mago. Llevaba su vestido rojo ceñido en la cintura que usaba cada vez que salía de caza, terminando en una falda que le llegaba poco más arriba de la rodilla y que se agitaba al caminar.

Esta vez, se había asegurado de que Avaricia se llevara a ese molesto profesor de pociones muy lejos, así que ahora tenía la oficina y ese hermoso escritorio para ella sola y la pareja que escogiera.- Pero a quién escoger es el problema- pensó en voz alta.

-Es una estúpida-

Lujuria escuchó una voz ahogada por el enojo a su espalda, acompañada de una alta energía proveniente de su aura. Siguió la fuente de tan seductora sensación, una chica de pelo castaño todo enmarañado y que cargaba libros del tamaño de las manzanas que se comía Gula. Enormes. Quien fuera el causante de tantas emociones en ella, merecía la pena ser conocido.

En el camino, la chica se encontró con dos chicos con sentimientos apetitosos de los que Lujuria se encargaría en otro momento, pues esta vez ya había decidido que su pareja para jugar serían esa chica y la razón de su enojo.

La chica se perdió entre los estantes de la gran biblioteca que para Lujuria, era más bien un lugar lleno de esquinas oscuras que podían ser usadas para sus propósitos. Pero propósitos que tendría después, pues primero debía concentrarse en encontrar a la pareja de la chica y estaba perdiendo el enfoque. - Concéntrate en encontrar a la chica, Lujuria- se reprendió de forma estricta.

-Pero Pansy me va a oír- Hermione, como dedujo Lujuria que se llamaba la chica de pelo castaño cuando se encontró con sus amigos, volvía a hacerse escuchar en el radar de Lujuria mientras peleaba contra alguien imaginario.- Si piensa que le haré el trabajo sin que ella mueva un sólo dedo se equivoca de principio a fin, estúpida Slytherin-

-Pero que traviesa eres Hermione, me agradas- sonrió Lujuria mientras acariciaba el pelo de la chica sin que ella se percatara de nada.- Así que es mujer la persona que te tiene tan alterada.- Lujuria llevó sus dos manos hasta el aura de Hermione y se acercó hasta casi tocarla, pero no lo hizo- ve a buscar a Pansy- susurró mientras paseaba sus manos por la extensión del aura.

-Tengo que encontrarla- dijo Hermione de forma automática levantándose y dejando olvidado por completo sus libros en la mesita junto a uno de los estantes centrales de la biblioteca.

Lujuria dejó que Hermione se adelantara mientras ella caminaba de forma pausada disfrutando del sol que se filtraba por entre los ventanales del pasillo. Cómo amaba la primavera, aunque fuera cliché la relación de la primavera con el amor. Pero para Lujuria la primavera era la excusa perfecta para salir a cazar, ya que la mayoría de los humanos rogaba por sexo tuviera o no relación con el amor.

Los gritos provenientes desde el final del pasillo llamaron la atención de Lujuria y con una sonrisa se acercó a la pareja. Hermione y la chica Pansy. Ambas rojas por el odio y ese sentimiento extraño que sólo Lujuria era capaz de percibir, la lujuria.

Lujuria se acercó al oído de Hermione y susurró, rozando ligeramente el aura de ella- llévate a Pansy a la oficina del profesor de Pociones y cuando llegues, bloquea la puerta-

Hermione, como si fuera una marioneta, inmediatamente tomó el brazo de Pansy y la llevó arrastrando hacia las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras. Suerte para ellas que ese día la mayoría de los alumnos había salido a Hogsmeade.

-Suéltame estúpida Gryffindor, sangre suc...- gritaba Pansy desde el pasillo, frente a la oficina de Snape.

Lujuria tocó la parte negra del aura de Hermione, provocando que ésta atacara inmediatamente los labios de la Slytherin. Hermione se asombró de si misma, una cosa era tener sueños extraños con Pansy, pero otra cosa muy diferente era hacer todos esos sueños realidad. Sin embargo, no podía detener su cuerpo, éste parecía tener mente propia, como si su sensatez se hubiera tomado vacaciones y su lado salvaje estuviera a cargo.

Hermione se separó de Pansy. Ambas se miraban frías de la impresión y Lujuria no era de los seres que dejaban espacios incómodos, por lo que agitó ahora con más fuerza el borde negro del aura de Hermione provocando que ésta se volviera tan salvaje como Gula con hambre.

Hermione llevó a Pansy hasta la oficina de Snape, como bien le había dicho Lujuria, y bloqueó la puerta con magia. -Por Merlín, dime qué te esta pasando Granger- le gritaba Pansy aún aturdida por el beso, mientras observaba a Hermione bloquear la puerta.

-Puedes gritar, pero nadie te va a oír Pansy- sonrió Hermione con una fuerza interna que no conseguía decifrar de dónde venía, pero que le agradaba.

Pansy, aunque le desagradaba la idea de decirlo en voz alta, le estaba agradando de sobremanera esta nueva actitud de Hermione. Se parecía más a esa Hermione con la que había tenido esos sueños tan extraños.

Hermione se acercó a Pansy y la presionó, sin llegar a tocarla, obligándola a sentarse en el escritorio de Snape. Pero luego se detuvo, su mente volvió por un segundo y se dió cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se asustó. Iba a alejarse y salir del lugar pero Lujuria la atajó. Se acercó por la espalda, le tomó la cintura y la devolvió hasta donde estaba Pansy aún sentada en el escritorio. Con su mano izquierda, Lujuria tomó la mano izquierda de Hermione y la llevó hasta la pierna descubierta de Pansy, la acariciaron juntas hasta que Hermione fue capaz de volver a hacerlo sola, olvidándose del miedo anterior. Lujuria se fue a sentar en una silla frente al escritorio donde estaban ambas chicas. Se cruzó de piernas y se subió un poco la falda. Ya estaba en posición para disfrutar.

La mano de Hermione se deslizó suavemente hacia el muslo de Pansy y levantó la vista hasta los ojos de la Slytherin que la observaban atentos. Pansy respiraba agitada, toda esa escena la tenía fuera de sí y no conseguía hilar más de dos pensamientos coherentes dentro de su cabeza. Los ojos de Hermione la tenían retenida como si con ellos se sintiera obligada a permanecer ahí, sentada, con la mano de esa Gryffindor intrusa sobre su pierna.

Hermione se mordió los labios, tentada como estaba le era casi imposible mantener su cuerpo quieto y terminó por tomar a Pansy del pelo y acercarla con fiereza hacia sus labios. La besó hasta que sintió la boca entumecida, hasta que sus pulmones le imploraron por aire y luego la alejó con la misma fiereza inicial. Retándola con la mirada, obligándola a obedecer.

Pansy, abrumada como estaba y sin poder sostenerle por más tiempo la mirada a esa renovada Hermione, la empujó y se bajó de ese escritorio infernal alejándose de esos ojos penetrantes.

Lujuria estaba intrigada, era la primera vez que dos personas se resistían tanto a sus juegos pero le agradaba la idea de algo nuevo, de este nuevo sentimiento que despertaban estas chicas dentro de su magia, así que se decidió por dejarlas solas, ella ya había dado el toque inicial, ahora debían ser ellas las que terminaran con el baile.

-Detente ahí- la voz de Hermione sonaba aterradoramente segura para Pansy. La Gryffindor caminó hasta alcanzar a la Slytherin, y acercándose por la espalda preguntó al oído- ¿Dónde crees que vas?-

Pansy sintió una corriente fría bajar por su espalda. Sentir la voz de Hermione la paralizó por completo, odiaba a la tonta sabelotodo que no paraba de responder preguntas en clases, pero esta Hermione era diferente, segura de sí misma y capaz de derretirla con la mirada. Como le gustaba esta nueva Hermione, esta tonta sabelotodo sexy.- Me voy- fue todo lo que su cerebro consiguió pensar como respuesta.

-Hoy mando yo- sonrió Hermione aunque Pansy fuera incapaz de verla- si te digo que te quedes, te quedas, si te digo que cierres los ojos lo harás y si te digo que te devuelvas a ese escritorio, te devolverás y te comportarás como una niña buena- Hermione pasó sus manos bajo los brazos de Pansy y comenzó a desabotonar la blusa. La Slytherin cerró los ojos al sentir el roce de las manos de Hermione en sus senos, mala idea no usar sujetador ese día. Hermione abrió por completo la blusa blanca de la chica y desde la misma espalda desató el nudo de la corbata que aún llevaba la Slytherin, pero sin sacarla.

Luego llevó sus manos hasta los senos de la chica, eran del tamaño justo para sus manos. Suaves y redondos. Los masajeó con delicadeza, tocándolos desde abajo hacia arriba mientras que con su boca besaba ligeramente el cuello de Pansy, la cual se dejaba tocar con descaro.

Hermione detuvo toda caricia y se alejó unos pasos de la chica.- Sácate la ropa interior que traes y súbete un poco la falda- Pansy, derrotada y sedienta de más caricias, hizo lo que Hermione le ordenó. Se sacó la ropa de encaje que traía y la pateó a un lado y suspirando se subió un poco la falda, al punto de que se le podía ver el nacimiento de los muslos.- Siéntate en el escritorio- volvió a hablar Hermione.

Mientras Pansy volvía hasta el escritorio, la Gryffindor se sacó la corbata. Sin despegar la mirada de la de Pansy se acercó a ella y le ordenó- sácame la blusa y tírala al piso. La Slytherin tragó saliva, se mordió el labio y uno a uno fue abriendo los botones de la blusa, para finalmente dejarla tirada a un lado del escritorio. Hermione volvió a besar de forma desenfrenada a Pansy, ambas chicas se erizaron al sentir el cuerpo de la otra, la piel de la otra, y el deseo que antes sentían se intensificó.

La Gryffindor fue la primera en desprenderse de ese beso hambriento y llevó una de sus manos hasta la pierna de la Slytherin, subiéndola hasta casi rozar el sexo de la chica pero devolviéndola para descontento de ella. Las piernas de Pansy caían libres del escritorio, pero estaban abiertas para darle a Hermione el espacio suficiente para jugar con ella.

La Gryffindor pasó su mano por la espalda de la chica sujetándola, mientras su boca se comía lentamente los senos libres de ella. Su lengua certera hacía gemir de placer a la Slytherin, que se olvidaba de que estaba siendo excitada por su peor enemiga. Con brusquedad Hermione la subió un poco más en el escritorio dejando espacio suficiente para ella misma ser capaz de subir en él. Pansy abrió sus piernas por completo, casi rogando de foma silenciosa que Hermione hiciera lo que quisiera con ella y la otra chica no se hizo de rogar por mucho tiempo. Aún con sus labios en los senos de la chica, se subió al escritorio apoyándose primero en una de sus piernas y luego subiendo la otra, llevó una de sus manos hasta el sexo de Pansy y la penetró provocando que ésta se arqueara por lo inesperado y excitante de la acción. Hermione movió sus dedos hasta dar con ese punto que causaba que Pansy gritara de placer.

La Slytherin perdió el conteo del tiempo mientras sentía las caricias que la lengua y los dedos de Hermione le estaba proporcionando. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, su cuerpo se despedazaba cada vez que Hermione daba con ese delicioso punto en su interior. Entre ese remolino de sensaciones, Pansy tomó a Hermione y entre mordidas la besó como nunca había besado a nadie, con esa hambre que sólo la excitación que estaba sintiendo provocaba. La Gryffindor se dejó hacer entre esos labios de seda rojos. Luego, separándose con una sonrisa seductora, tomó la mano derecha de Pansy y la llevó hasta dentro de su ropa interior, hasta su propio sexo.- Excítame- le ordenó a la Slytherin que la miraba con un brillo oscuro en los ojos.

Lujuria observaba el encuentro extasiada, jamás, en toda su existencia había presenciado tal acto. Perdida como estaba entre las miradas, los movimientos y los sentimientos desgarradores de ambas chicas, llevó su propia mano hasta su sexo y comenzó a darse placer. Saboreaba la imagen y sonreía enloquecida ante el acto de esas chicas y su propia mano llevándola a la locura.

Pansy obedeció y penetró inmediatamente a Hermione, cuya cabeza cayó en el estómago de Pansy al sentir los movimientos certeros de ésta. La mano libre de Pansy degustó los senos de Hermione, suaves y ligeramente grandes. Exquisitos. Pero sin conformarse lo suficiente, también se dedicó a acariciar la pierna y el trasero de Hermione, para finalmente terminar entre el pelo de Hermione obligándola a besarla, a fundirse una vez más en su boca.

Los movimientos de sus manos en el interior de la otra provocaban espasmos de placer y suspiros, además de sonrisas seductoras y unas cuantas mordidas ligeras en los senos, los cuales se erizaban ante el roce entre ellos por el vaivén de sus cuerpos.

Hermione sacó de forma brusca la mano de Pansy de sí misma y su propia mano del interior de Pansy. Con la rodilla apoyada directamente en el sexo de la Slytherin la empujó otro poco sobre el escritorio de Snape, causando que Pansy soltara un gemido ahogado, Hermione arrancó a tirones la blusa que aún traía puesta la chica.- Deja que tus brazos caigan libres- le dijo en un susurro seductor en el oído a la Slytherin. Dicho esto, Hermione arremetió con más fiereza aún sobre los senos libres de Pansy, mientras sus manos arañaban con suavidad el abdomen de la chica y su rodilla, aún apoyada en el sexo de la Slytherin, se movía y presionaba a la ya excitada chica.

Lujuria, con la mirada borrosa de tanto placer, se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta donde estaban las chicas. Sujetó los brazos de Pansy sobre su cabeza para que sus senos se juntaran suavemente y Hermione pudiera besarlos a la vez, luego los dejó libres para irse hasta la espalda de Hermione recorriéndola con un solo dedo hasta llegar a su sexo, causando que Hermione aumentara sus caricias en Pansy la cual se tiraba el pelo para no tocar a Hermione.

Hermione se separó de Pansy y la observó durante unos segundos interminables, se lamió los labios, se los mordió y finalmente sonrió ante la idea que había tenido.- Excítame- dijo como había dicho antes, pero cuando Pansy iba a bajar la mano, Hermione movió la cabeza negativamente y fue ella la que se acercó hasta llegar a la cara de Pansy.- Usa tu lengua- apoyó su trasero en el pecho de Pansy y desde la altura en la que se encontraba observó los ojos negros de la Slytherin. Pansy usó su lengua con maestría, mientras sus manos acariciaban el trasero expuesto de Hermione que se movía y gemía gracias a lo caliente de la boca de la chica bajo ella.

Lujuria tomó la mano de Hermione y la condujo hasta el sexo de Pansy, cuyas piernas flectadas se abrieron un poco más y, levantándo su cadera para que los dedos de Hermione llegaran más adentro, tomó con fuerza la cadera de la Gryffindor presionando con más intensidad su lengua en el sexo de la chica. Lujuria volvió a sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio, pero esta vez levantó completamente su falda permitiendo que su sexo tocara el cuero frío del asiento, provocando que dejara escapar un largo gemido mezcla del frío que se colaba por su sexo y la imagen sensual que le estaban relagando esas Hermione y Pansy. Grabaría esos nombres en su cabeza para futuros encuentros.

Hermione se movía hacia adelante y atrás sobre la boca de la Slytherin, en busca de más placer mientras Pansy a su vez, alzaba con descaro sus caderas para que Hermione llegara más y más adentro. Hermione llegó al clímax justo ahí, en la boca de la chica y detuvo los movimientos de su mano impidiendo que Pansy acabara. Frustrada como estaba miró suplicante a Hermione, la cual sonrió y se bajó del escritorio.

Pansy estaba sobre el escritorio, con los brazos sobre su cabeza y las piernas, antes flectadas, ahora completamente abiertas a cada lado del escritorio. Su rostro denotaba vacío.

Hermione la miró con deseo, así de indefensa se veía aún más apetecible. Sonrió con malicia y caminó hasta el borde del escritorio. Tomó las piernas de Pansy antes de que ésta pudiera darse cuenta de algo las acercó con brusquedad hasta el borde donde estaba ella. Pansy se asustó pero los músculos de su entrepierna se contrajeron ante la espera de algo.

-Pídemelo y lo haré- dijo Hermione con una mirada sombría.

Pansy la observó con detenimiento, se sentó en ese infernal escritorio y la besó aprisionandole la lengua entre la suya- Por favor- pidió.

Hermione la apoyó nuevamente sobre el escritorio, le quitó la falda que aún llevaba y le flectó las piernas. El sexo de Pansy estaba completamente abierto a la espera de sus juegos. Hermione llevó uno de sus dedos hasta el clítoris de Pansy masajeándolo con suavidad y provocando suspiros en la chica, luego lo dejó para dedicarse a delinear el sexo de Pansy con su lengua y finalmente penetrarla con ella. La subía y la bajaba, la hundía hasta lo que más podía y luego volvía a sacarla. Jugó de esta forma hasta que Pansy olvidó que eran enemigas, de que la persona que la estaba llevando al paraíso y de vuelta era nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo que tenía una lengua de los mil demonios pero que sabía usar como los dioses. Y con este pensamiento en la cabeza y todo lo demás un poco borroso, Pansy alcanzó el clímax.

Lujuria las observó vestirse en silencio, incapaces de mirarse siquiera una vez y si llegaban a cruzar miradas, cambiaban de dirección inmediatamente avergonzadas de lo que habían hecho. Lujuria sonreía, cómo podían ser tan cínicos estos seres si acababan de pasar tan buenos momentos, ella jamás entendería por qué se complicaban tanto. El sexo era sexo y si terminaba en algo más, bueno para eso habría más tiempo.

Hermione llegó primero a la puerta y, olvidando que estaba con seguro, la intentó abrir. Primero se asustó y luego se rió por lo tonta que había sido. Para este tiempo Pansy ya había alcanzado igualmente la puerta y estaba a la espera de que Hermione hiciera algo para abrirla.

Pansy aún estaba abrumada por todo lo que habían hecho antes y aún más perturbada estaba por lo que ella misma había sentido. Era el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida y esta nueva Hermione que acababa de conocer le gustaba más que la anterior que había vislumbrado entre las estanterías de la biblioteca. ¿La dejaría ir así tan fácil? " _¿Qué es lo que te pasa Pansy Parkinson? ¿Desde cuándo tan tímida?_ _¿Desde cuándo tan insegura?"_ Se recriminaba mentalmente ante su propio silencio y la imposibilidad que sentía de mover con propiedad su cuerpo. Ésta no era ella y jamás lo sería, al menos no mientras Hermione no estuviera al mando. Olvidándose de su miedo y dejando atrás todas las ideas preconcebidas que tenía de la Gryffindor frente a ella, la obligó a darse la vuelta y enfrentarla. La presionó contra la pared junto a la puerta y la besó con desenfreno- Ésta no fue la última vez- dijo cuando se separó un poco de la chica.

-Éste fue sólo el comienzo- la retó Hermione para luego separarse completamente y, después de abrir la puerta, alejarse con rapidez del lugar.

Pansy sonrió con lujuria y salió por el pasillo contrario para volver a su sala común.

Lujuria se rió, definitivamente esa no sería la última vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Lujuria disfrutaba del verano de la única forma que conocía. Con mucho sexo. Ella misma, en un experimento descabellado, había conseguido hacer que Gula se despreocupara de la comida y le prestara la suficiente atención como para conseguir un ligero orgasmo. Nada en comparación con lo que conseguía jugando con los humanos y los magos. Hablando de magos, hacía tiempo que no iba a Hogwarts a descargar energías y mucho más tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había jugado con ese par de chicas tan interesantes.

-Me voy de caza- avisó a viva voz a los presentes.

-Tráeme algún recuerdo, me faltan de esos sombreros tan lindos que usan los magos- le pidió Avaricia.

-Pero si ya tienes más de 500- lo miró Lujuria.

-Nunca son suficientes- con aire altanero, Avaricia se fue de la habitación.

-Traeme de esos deliciosos dulces de calabaza que hacen los elfos en sus cocinas- le pidió con rostro suplicante Gula.

Lujuria, aunque Gula siempre la ignorara, le agradaba- te traeré de esos benditos dulces que te gustan tanto, pero me deberás un favor- Gula asintió enérgicamente sin siquiera entender lo que le decía Lujuria, pues en su mente ya se veía comiendo esos dulces de calabaza.

-Silencio y tú vete pronto, no dejan que me concentre- Ira los observó enojado mientras volvía la atención al libro que tenía en las manos. Desde que había comenzado ese libro, Ira estaba más insoportable que nunca, como si eso era posible.

Lujuria dejó esa casa de locos y al cabo de unos segundos ya estaba en la entrada de Hogwarts. Le encantaba que la magia de ese castillo no tuviera efecto en ella.- Si los magos se enteraran- sonrió cuando dijo esto, como si ellos realmente pudieran verla.

La cantidad de energía que desprendían las paredes del castillo era deliciosa, lleno de adolescentes dispuestos a dejarse llevar por las hormonas, pero deberían esperar pues esa tarde quería saber qué tal les iba a Pansy y Hermione, las chicas que tanto la habían hecho sentir meses atrás.

A la primera que encontró fue a Pansy. Era tanta la energía que desprendía la chica que Lujuria se sintió dehacer sin siquiera haberse acercado.

-No- se recriminó la Slytherin- Pansy Parkinson, eres una bruja que puede controlarse y no debe estar a disposición de su...de este maldito y extraño...lo que sea- ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos mientras movía de arriba a abajo las piernas a una velocidad alarmante.

-Tranquila cariño, tu querida amiga Lujuria te ayudará a sentirte mejor- Lujuria se recompuso y caminó hasta la sala común de Slytherin donde la chica se había encerrado contra su voluntad. La única vez que habían estado con Hermione Granger le había bastado para que, cada vez que se vieran en los pasillos del castillo, sintieran esas ganas incontrolables de lanzarse sobre la otra. Pero la siempre bien centrada Gryffindor impedía que fueran más lejos que unos simples besos robados en las esquinas oscuras de los pasillos o en las salas vacías en las noches de guardia. Sentía que habían pasado dos eterninades desde la vez que habían estado juntas y la espera la estaba destruyendo por dentro y le tenía los nervios de punta. Se moría de ganas de estar otra vez con la Gryffindor, pero no estaba dispuesta a ser rechazada una vez más.

Lujuria llegó hasta el sofá de cuero negro junto a la chimenea donde se encontraba Pansy apoyada. Alzó sus manos y con la delicadeza de quien toca las alas de una mariposa que flota en el aire, Lujuria presionó el borde negro del aura de Pansy. Eso le envió una descarga directa al cerebro y que terminó por aumentar en su entrepierna. La chica se levantó como si estuviera siendo perseguida por un hombre lobo hambriento y salió del lugar en búsqueda de Hermione. Pero por más que buscaba no conseguía encontrarla y eso sólo conseguía aumentar su frustración y el deseo que Lujuria había despertado en ella.

Lujuria encontró a Hermione en un lugar demasiado perfecto para ser real y le avisó a Pansy dónde estaba susurrándole al oído de una forma tan sensual, que provocó que Pansy sintiera una corriente fría bajar por su espalda. Impedida como estaba para esperar más tiempo, la Slytherin corrió por los pasillos que la llevarían hasta donde estaba la Gryffindor y cuando llegó hasta la puerta sonrió.- Bendita la hora en que se te ocurrió bañarte Granger- Lujuria abrió la puerta para dejar que la chica pasara y luego ella misma la volvió a cerrar quedándose apoyada en ella.

Hermione acababa de salir del agua y aún ésta corría por su cuerpo a medio tapar por la toalla en sus manos, el pelo húmedo se le pegaba en la frente y goteaba por sus brazos.

-Pansy- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que la Slytherin se le lanzara encima y la arrinconara contra la pared de la tercera ducha.

Pansy la besó sin darle tiempo a decir algo más y la obligó a enredar las piernas en su cintura. Hermione se dejó llevar, hacía tiempo que quería estar con Pansy pero su maldito cerebro no se lo permitía. Ahora todo daba lo mismo. Enredó sus dedos en el pelo de la chica y dejó que la lengua de ella invadiera su boca, lo siguiente que sintió la dejó sin aliento. Pansy la penetró con sus dedos una y otra vez hasta que su cuerpo se cansó de recibir placer y sus piernas dejaron de tener la fuerza suficiente para sujetarse a la cintura de la chica. Con la mirada borrosa y el cuerpo extasiado, Hermione y Pansy se separaron. La Gryffindor se ató la toalla al cuerpo y tomó la mano de Pansy sin hablar.- Dobby- habló a la nada y con un crack en el ambiente el elfo doméstico que tan agradecido estaba de ella y sus amigos apareció en el baño.

-Ama Hermione ¿Qué desea?- el elfo se dobló en dos haciendo una reverencia exagerada y luego la miró expectante.

-Haznos aparecer en mi habitación-

Inmediatamente dicho esto, Dobby las tomó de las manos y las llevó hasta la habitación vacía de Hermione. Luego de esto desapareció.

Lujuria estaba encantada con todo esto, la seguridad de Pansy y ahora la seguridad de Hermione la desbordaban. Se fue a recostar en una de las camas frente a la de la chica, se levantó completamente la falda y llevó una de sus manos hasta su sexo. Disfrutaría de ese encuentro como se debía.

Hermione, mientras tanto, aprisionó con su cuerpo a Pansy contra una de las columnas de su cama y la besó como hacía meses quería hacerlo. Sus manos se dedicaron a desnudar a la Slytherin dejándola solamente con la ropa interior, aún jugaría un poco más con ella.

Pansy se sentía derretir bajo las manos de Hermione, cada lugar que Hermione tocaba se incendiaba bajo ese fuego que sólo ella era capaz de encender. Finalmente Hermione se separó de ella y con una sonrisa descarada la arrojó contra las sábanas de su cama, ella misma se deshizo de la toalla que aún la cubría y, con un movimiento ligero de su rodilla, hizo que Pansy abriera sus piernas un poco más. La Slytherin la observaba desde la cama, se veía imponente desde esa posición y desnuda como estaba parecía de esas estatuas griegas. La vió acercarse lentamente, primero una pierna en la cama y luego otra, hasta que se vió complente inmovilizada sobre la cama.

Hermione le sostuvo las manos sobre la cabeza mientras se deleitaba con su lengua en el escote que dejaba entrever el sujetador verde de Pansy. La mano libre de la Gryffindor acariciaba por fuera de la ropa el sexo de la Slytherin, la cual se retorcía y gemía con placer. Hermione la observó una vez más, casi como si se la comiera con la mirada y la volteó. Ahora Pansy se sentía un poco expuesta, sin ser capaz de vigilar a la Gryffindor no sabía que podría hacer ella. Hermione abrió el sujetador de Pansy liberando esos senos que le habían quitado el sueño durante varias noches y mientras besaba la espalda de la Slytherin una de sus manos masajeaba los senos de Pansy que se erguían ante su toque.

-Apóyate en tus rodillas- le susurró Hermione al oído. La Slytherin, como si estuviera bajo el mandato de algún hechizo, elevó el trasero apoyándose en sus rodillas, lo siguiente que sintió la dejó sin aire. La lengua de Hermione se deslizó hacia abajo por su columna hasta llegar hasta su trasero y pasar por fuera de su sexo, y ahí se quedó. Jugó con el sexo de la chica sin llegar a penetrarla, mientras sus manos acariciaban las piernas abiertas de ella.

Lujuria en esos momentos volvía del orgasmo que acababa de tener y comenzaba a buscar otro. La mirada hambrienta que le lanzaba Hermione a Pansy la desquiciaba y el placer que sentía la Slytherin se transmitía hacia ella tan claramente que le impedía pensar con coherencia.

Pansy acercaba con desesperación su sexo a la boca de la chica implorando sin palabras que fuera un poco más adentro. Hermione se alejó, la observó una vez más y con un movimiento certero, rompió la única prenda que le quedaba. Una parte del cerebro de Pansy notó lo que acababa de ocurrir pero la otra parte, que era la que reinaba en esos momentos, no le tomó la menor importamcia, tenía muchos más de esos.

Hermione se acercó hasta el oído de la Slytherin y con un susurro mortal le ordenó algo que la dejó de piedra.- Ya no podrás usar ropa interior, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Desde ahora se acabaron las indecisiones, ahora eres mía y te tendré cada vez que quiera. ¿Lo aceptas?- preguntó.

Pansy abrió los ojos y procesó cada palabra que acaba de decir Hermione, aunque no le agradaba aceptarlo se moría por ser de esa estúpida Gryffindor.- Con una condición, que yo también pueda tenerte cada vez que quiera.- Hermione sonrió con lujuria, apretó los senos de la chica que gimió bajo ese toque y luego bajó hasta la altura de su sexo.

Primero comenzó con ligeros toques en el exterior, de esos ligeros toques que provocaron que Pansy se deplomara un poco sobre la cama sin energías y se entregara completamente a las caricias de la chica.

Hermione movía sus dedos dentro y fuera del sexo de Pansy mientras observaba el cuerpo de ésta agitarse y presionarse cada vez más contra su mano, tratando de esa forma que Hermione llegara aun más adentro. Finalmente era ella misma la que se penetraba contra la mano quieta de Hermione, mientras la Gryffindor se deleitaba con observarla.

Antes de que Pansy alcanzara el clímax, Hermione se detuvo y sacó su mano.- Date la vuelta- le ordenó, Pansy excitada como estaba ya no pensaba claramente y obedeció sin protestar a la Gryffindor.

Pansy estaba ahora estaba acostada, desnuda y con Hermione desnuda entre sus piernas.

Hermione tomó las piernas de Pansy y las afirmó abriéndolas en su totalidad, la chica recostada se sobresaltó y sintió los músculos de su sexo contraerse, se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente y esperó a que la chica de mirada lujuriosa hablara.

-Lleva tu mano izquierda hasta tu sexo- la Slytherin hizo como se le ordenó y la dejó ahí, afuera de su sexo.- ahora pasa tus dedos por fuera de él y acarícialo- se puso roja, odiaba ponerse roja. Pero hizo como se le pidió y con sus dedos comenzó a delinear por fuera su sexo, el ver a Hermione morderse los labios y saborear lo que imaginara ella que estaba saboreando la estaban volviendo loca y no tardó en excitarse con sólo esa mirada.- Ahora quiero que juegues con tu clítoris, sólo un poco, movimientos lentos- Pansy volvió a obedecer, pero esta vez la mirada de Hermione se intensificó y casi parecía que la estaba penetrando, esto provocó que comenzara a gemir y a tratar de mover sus piernas, pero estaba impedida debido al fuerte agarre de la chica sobre ella.- Ahora quiero que te detengas- y así lo hizo. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, le faltaba el aire y su corazón le latía a mil por segundo- ahora penétrate- llevó su mano hasta lo más profundo que pudo y comenzó a hacer lo que la chica entre sus piernas le mandaba. No se dió cuenta en qué momento Hermione liberó sus piernas pero de un momento a otro fue capaz de moverlas, luego abrió los ojos y vió que Hermione se ponía sobre ella y enredaba una de sus manos en su pelo acercando sus labios a los de ella y besándola con desenfreno. En medio de este beso, la mano libre de Hermione se coló hasta la parte baja de la chica y sin que ésta se diera cuenta de algo, la penetró. Pansy sintió los dedos de Hermione moverse dentro de ella en conjunto con los de ella misma, llevándola entre el cielo y el infierno en cada vaivén. Sentía su cuerpo subir y bajar mientras que Hermione la obligaba a llegar más profundo en su sexo y la otra mano le tiraba el pelo provocando que mantuviera la boca abierta dispuesta a recibir la lengua inquieta y caliente de la Gryffindor.

Aún en ese vaivén desquiciante, Hermione se desprendió de los deliciosos labios de la Slytherin y se fue hasta los senos de la chica que se movían hacia arriba y hacia abajo libres en conjunto con el cuerpo de la chica bajo ella. Pasó su lengua húmeda por la punta de ellos, causando que la espalda de Pansy se arqueara y de paso las manos aún unidas dentro del sexo de ella llegaran un poco más adentro, generando un sonoro gemido que acompañó al gemido de Lujuria que volvía a alcanzar el clímax en esa extraña orgía de una pareja y una espectadora. Los senos de la Slytherin se erguían firmes ante la lengua diestra de Hermione y su cuerpo se erizaba con cada movimiento de sus manos. Pansy alcanzó el clímax varias veces antes de que Hermione se cansara de jugar con ella.

Ninguna supo que fue lo que pasó, ni siquiera Lujuria había experimentado algo así. Pero de pronto, Lujuria fue vista por ambas chicas que descansaban en la cama de Hermione. Lujuria, despreocupada, aún estaba con la falda levantada, las piernas completamente abiertas y una de sus manos descansando cerca de su sexo, se notaba a kilómetros que acababa de disfrutar con la vista lo que ellas habían disfrutado con sus cuerpos.

-Lujuria- dijeron ambas chicas de la nada, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo conocer el nombre del ser que estaba frente a ellas.

-No puede ser- dijo asustada- ustedes no pueden...-

-Pasa muy pocas veces, pero no es imposible- dijo Hermione con un rastro de la sabelotodo que se podía ver en las salas de clases.- Nos observaste y quizá qué otras cosas nos hiciste- sonrió Hermione con los rastros de excitación que le quedaban en el cuerpo.

-Nos usaste para tu placer- dijo Pansy igual de tranquila y extrañamente encantada con la idea.

-Venganza- susurró Hermione al oído de la Slytherin- ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó.

-Venganza- fue lo que respondió la chica. Y ambas caminaron extrañamente seguras y completamente desnudas hasta donde estaba la asustada y aún confundida Lujuria.

-No se atreverían- dijo Lujuria con un traicionero temblor en la voz.

-¿Sabes cual es una de las cosas que me gusta de la magia Granger?- sonrió Pansy sin despegar la vista de Lujuria- que puedes agrandar cosas- la cama en la que estaba Lujuria se agrandó en tres veces su tamaño normal. El ser, completamente asustado por la repentina liberación de magia, se arrimó otro poco contra la pared junto a la cama.

Hermione fue la primera en alcanzar el cuerpo tembloroso de Lujuria y con sólo un dedo rozó una de las piernas de ella. La descarga que sintió Lujuria no se comparaba en nada con lo que había sentido antes, era como si todas las veces en que había sido tocada por otros y por ella misma no fueran ni la mitad de intenso que ese pequeño roce. Gimió sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Pansy la tomó de las piernas y la acercó brusamente hacia el borde de la cama, Hermione por otro lado, subió a la cama y se situó justo donde terminaba la cabeza de Lujuria. Pansy acarició las piernas de Lujuria causando que ésta temblara de placer bajo esos toques y Hermione tomó los brazos libres de ella y los estiró por completo en la cama, luego se sentó sobre ellos impidiendo de esta forma que pudiera pensar en moverse siquiera. Lujuria estaba presa entre Hermione que imovilizaba sus brazos y Pansy que inmovilizaba sus piernas.

-No te atrevas a cerrar las piernas o me veré en la obligación de mantenerlas abiertas de una u otra forma- la amenazó Pansy. La chica soltó las piernas y, como ella había ordenado, Lujuria las mantuvo de la misma forma. Pansy se apoyó con una pierna en la cama, hundiéndola un poco y lentamente y sin tocar el cuerpo de Lujuria le levantó la falda roja que llevaba puesta, esa falda que sólo usaba para cazar a sus víctimas. Esta vez ella sería la presa.

Hermione tomó los cordones que ataban el corset ceñido, de ceda roja, que vestía ese día y comenzó a desanudarlo. Poco a poco se fue abriendo, liberando los senos desnudos bajo él, imponentes y que se erguían majestuosos producto de lo excitada que ya estaba. Pansy besó a Hermione causando que Lujuria gimiera por las descargas de placer que sentía proveniente de esas dos, luego se separó y con una sonrisa le indicó lo que iban a hacer.

Pansy se bajó de la cama y se arrodilló en el borde de la cama, quedando justo a la altura del sexo de Lujuria. Primero se dedicó a besar con lentitud las piernas alzadas de ésta, pasó su lengua por la cara interna de los muslos de Lujuria provocando que olas de placer golpearan directamente a este ser en lo más profundo de su sexo. Estas mismas sensaciones eran generadas en los cuerpos de Hermione y Pansy, como si todas estuvieran conectadas. Hermione degustó el cuello de Lujuria para finalmente llegar hasta los senos de ese ser tan divino, los besó, los mordió y los lamió como si fueran la cosa más perfecta en ese mundo. Y lo eran, porque ella era Lujuria y despertaba el deseo de quién la mirara.

Mientras Hermione seguía con su tortuoso juego de lamer los senos de Lujuria, Pansy tomó una de las manos de la chica y la llevó hasta el sexo de Lujuria, la puso sobre el clítoris de ésta y de forma automática, Hermione comenzó a masajear esa área. Pansy, por otro lado, había comenzado a lamer con una hambre descomunal el sexo de Lujuria y con su propia lengua la penetraba llegando cada vez más profundo.

Lujuria se retorcía bajo las caricias de estas chicas, movía su cuerpo de forma desesperada, con su boca completamente abierta gemía una y otra vez perdiendo cada vez más la razón. Ella era ahora un cuerpo que sólo respondía a la orden de las caricias de esas dos brujas del demonio.

Pansy colaba sus manos por debajo de la falda de Lujuria subiéndola cada vez más, luego la arrugaba entre sus manos y la tiraba otro poco hacia abajo para llegar más adentro de ella. La cadera de Lujuria subía y bajaba con ímpetu al ritmo de la lengua de Pansy, mientras su espalda se acercaba cada vez más a los labios calientes de Hermione. Ahora entendía a Gula y la comida. Esto era sexo, como ella jamás lo había probado.

Hermione y Pansy alcanzaban el clímax cada vez que Lujuria lo hacía y cada vez que ésta gemía, un escalofrío se apoderaba de sus cuerpos, como si ellas mismas fueran objetos sexuales de otros seres.

Hermione abandonó los senos de Lujuria y acercó su boca hasta el sexo de ella, donde Pansy aún jugaba, y en compañía de la Slytherin ayudó a dar placer con su propia lengua a Lujuria.

Los ojos de Lujuria se volvieron de fuego cuando sintió ambas lenguas llegar hasta ese punto donde ella misma tantas veces había llegado, pero con una intensidad que jamás había alcanzado. Su cuerpo comenzó a soltar olas de calor que sólo consiguieron intensificar las caricias de ambas chicas y que llevaron a Lujuria hasta un orgasmo que nunca, en los siglos de su existencia, había experimentado. Luego de ésto, desapareció.

Hermione y Pansy se quedaron extasiadas por lo que acababan de sentir, se miraron una vez más antes de lanzarse la una contra la otra para otra ronda del sexo más glorioso que habían experimentado en su vida.

Lujuria despertó en esa misma habitación, donde ahora ese par de chicas habían vuelto al ataque. Dejó que su cuerpo descansara unos minutos y luego se arregló la ropa. Salió del lugar dando un último vistazo a los cuerpos desnudos que se enredaban en la danza más antigua del mundo y se fue a la cocina del castillo en búsqueda de los dulces que había prometido a Gula y pasaría por uno que otro sombrero para Avaricia. Ella quería que ese día todos fueran felices como ella. En el camino a la cocina, con los vestigios de placer recorriendo su cuerpo, contagió a todos los que se cruzaron con ella. Ese día, no sólo Hermione y Pansy tuvieron sexo, sino que más de la mitad del castillo tuvo la misma lujuriosa idea.


End file.
